Talk:Drew Torres/@comment-24594070-20141207195308/@comment-4969750-20141214052400
Well get ready for a long ass essay (and rant). Coming from someone who doesn't like Drew since his debut. I hated everything that he stand for. I hated his face, his smile, his personality, and his logic when it comes to women. Clare is just as being blamed as Drew for getting pregnant. In all honesty, I would imagine Clare as the LAST person to get a pregnancy storyline. She just doesn't fit the criteria. What's even worse is that her baby daddy is Drew. FUCKING DREW! It makes no sense! Whenever I see them onscreen, I see no chemistry between them. None, nada, zip. But the writers kept pushing it and it gotten far too much. I see they try to pull an "opposites attract" senario, but it didn't work for them. Let me give you a perfect example of an "opposites attract" couple: Steven Hyde and Jackie Burkhart from That 70s Show. Why did it worked, it's because unlike "Clew", they actually had interactions in the past seasons and they've been build it up pretty slowly, but beautifully. They knew each other's flaws (Hyde did cheated on Jackie, but he did it because he was jealous and he felt like he was losing Jackie, Drew cheated because of hormones, stupidity, inability to resist a walking pussy when he sees one), Hyde actually treats women with respect (Hell, he turned down a college hottie for Jackie! A HOTTIE COLLEGE!), he was a shoulder to cry on, they basically understand each other. If that's not a perfect "opposites attract" couple. I don't know what is. Then again in case the comparsion seems "unfair" or "bias", fine, let me give you another example, Connor and Jenna. Why did it work? Honestly, when I first watched the promo featuring them kissing was questionable. Regardless, I gave it a shot, and I was amazed that the chemistry between the two. Anyway, why it worked because Connor is the geeky, unpoular boy and Jenna was the preppy, popular girl, both complete opposites gender wise to Clare and Drew, respectively. However, Connor is actually a sweet boy who never had a girlfriend his whole life and because of his aspergers, he had little to no chance of getting himself a honey and socially, he was awkward, but was unique in his own right. He had an addiction to panties and he didn't knowledge at first until he learned it the hard way. Jenna had a reputation for stealing boyfriends from other girls, when she became pregnant with KC, she actually understands the toll of her repuation. They both grew a lot from their habits and became better people. Connor is faithful and commited to Jenna. He actually shown remorse and regret from the things he said. Connor has aspergers, he's in social situatons that never happened to him before, so it's perfectly justified. He actually love Jenna and can't imagine himself with any other girl. Jenna loves Connor for who he is and takes his brutal honesty to heart. Yes, she felt offended and embarrassed, but she understands on what person Connor. She actually rather be with someone who is brutally honest than someone who viciously lies. Believe me, maybe in the future, if they married, Connor inspired Jenna to work with children with autism and other special-needs kids. :-) :-D <3 Now, back to Drew and Clare. Drew and Clare. Ugh. Drew cheated almost on all of his girlfriends, fucked a girl drunk while with another one, hit it and quit it with an underage girl! When Drew and Clare fucked, I wanted to vomit every chunk out of mouth. It just shows that Clare can't be her own person without a dick in her mouth. It took Clare 3 years to finally have sex with someone. And that was Eli. Then a few months later after her cancer got into remission, she fucked Drew. I just don't see the chemistry between no matter how many times the show throws them in my face. They looked so rushed and forced as if the writers want them to be in another relationship. Clare was known as a goody-goody who had morals and Drew was known as the sex superman and poor academic skills. Did they match? No, they didn't! I don't care how many times Degrassi are try to throw the Drew is the good guy bullshit! I will always hate him! Yes he makes mistakes, but they're are avoidable and preventable if he had at least some common sense. The most insulting thing he has ever done is started going out with Becky, his dead brother's girlfriend and first love. I don't who ships them, I hate them together and see them on screen will always make me cringe. Becky's also to blame. I felt like she lost her taste after she started going out with Drew. Let me be clear I'm okay with Becky dating anyone else, but why the fuck did it have to be Drew? That's insulting if you date a relative of your dead ex. AND THE WRITERS THINK THIS IS OKAY??!! I don't care what anyone tells me, I hate this couple no matter what! I'm really surprised the cast don't point out the flaws in their episodes, let alone improvise. To make this short, I don't care what Degrassi or the fans tell me, Drew will always be an insensitive prick who cares nothing more but getting his dick wet and be asshole to other people and I will always hate him for the person he is. Sorry for making this long! I hope I explained my POV of Drew and Clare (mostly Drew). Thanks for reading. <3 ;-D